Magnets and Mirrors
by Brice72
Summary: A follow-up of A Moment in Time with LaSalle and Percy, what happened the morning after. The adventures get zanier and more real as time goes on. To my fellow Persalle Shippers, Enjoy! (A complete work of Fan Fiction)
1. Chapter 1: The Morning After

Magnets and Mirrors

The Morning After…

LaSalle and Percy were so very aware of each other that they unconsciously gravitated toward one another. So much so in fact that others had begun to take notice of the phenomenon.

Just this morning in the squad room Dwayne "King" Pride made note of their unconscious mirroring of each other. They were discussing a new case when Sebastian Lund and Dr. Loretta Wade, the super duo from the Medical Examiner's office, video called with some interesting findings. When they all turned to watch the monitor, Pride noticed the positioning of his two agents.

Sonja was standing slightly to the side of her desk and Chris, having just come in from the kitchen, had walked up behind her. They were not touching in any way, but at the same time it almost appeared that they were somehow tethered to one another. What really caught Pride's attention was their stances, they were close together with Sonja in front of Chris. Their legs were slightly opened in a stabilizing positon, their arms were crossed right over left and their hands were resting, slightly cupped around their biceps, almost like they were embracing themselves. Both of their heads were cocked slightly to the left while they were staring up at the screen. They were almost exact mirror images of each other. Pride supposed that's what happened when partners had been working together for a while and got really in tune with one another, it's what made a good team.

Indeed LaSalle and Percy were just as Pride described them, but what was going on inside of the agents was a riot of emotions. Sonya was so hyperactively aware of Christopher that she could feel him behind her. He wasn't intrusively close to her and yet she was aware of his every move, his every breath and was she imagining things or could she feel his body heat? She wanted to reach back and touch him so badly that she had to hold on to herself to keep from doing just that.

Chris, on the other hand, had the vantage point of being behind the diminutive agent Sonja Percy, his partner, his friend and as of last night, his lover. She was beautiful to him, he could smell the clean fresh scent of her hair and skin from the soap and shampoo she had used this morning in what had turned out to be one hell of a shower! He could still picture her wet, caramel skin glistening under the warm spray of the shower. He could still taste her lips from when he just had to kiss her smiling mouth. God help him, he had to get a grip and concentrate on what Sebastian and Dr. Wade were saying, because right now he had to hold on to himself to keep from taking that one step that would close the distance between him and Percy. It would put him directly behind her where he could reach out and enfold her in his arms and just breathe her in.

The video call ended and Pride and Patton Plame, or Triple P as he had dubbed himself were discussing the case. When Pride asked for LaSalle's input and he didn't get a response he looked back over his shoulder to find his agents frozen in the same position with only one small change; they were now both staring at the floor seemly deep in thought.

Sonja's gaze was focused on the floor, her mind racing and split between all the "feels" and facts of the case. Chris' gaze was focused on the back of Sonja's neck, where he could imagine his lips right now. However, being the professional agent that he was, he too had heard the specifics of the case and was mulling them over. Yay for multi-tasking!

But it wasn't until Pride called LaSalle's name again that both of their heads snapped up and swiveled toward him with Chris replying, "Sorry King, just concentratin' on what Ms. Loretta said about the body." Percy chimed in with, "Yeah, Sebastian made some really good points too." Pride grinning, truly fascinated and not a little amused, just shook his head and said, "Alright you two, you mind joining us in the here and now please?," to which they both replied, "Yes Sir!"

While that exchange was going on, Patton was looking speculatively back and forth between the two of them. He narrowed his eyes and a little knowing smirk touched the corners of his mouth. Rather than comment on the happenings he just continued with his computer analysis breakdown of the case.


	2. Chapter 2: Patton's Plan

Patton's Plan

A week after the momentous occasion of their physical joining, LaSalle and Percy were being careful to be undetected, or so they thought. Patton had been watching the two agents closely since they had pulled that mirror twins routine last week.

Patton "Triple P" Plame, notorious computer super genius, loved a challenge. He had a sneaking suspicion that those two were "knocking boots," especially after the blow-back response he'd received when they were working on another case and he had approached and asked if he was interrupting…Man! The simultaneous and extremely forceful, "YES!" from LaSalle and "NO!" from Percy had taken him aback so much his only response had been a stunned, "Ooookkkkaaayyy." Patton was not malicious and definitely had no plans on ratting anyone out, especially not his friends, but he relished the challenge of cracking those two, and his plan was to get them to admit it. Game on!

One night later that week, the team was getting ready to head home from their favorite after work hang-out, Pride's bar, when Patton set his plan in motion. As they were settling their tabs, Patton started peppering Sebastian with questions. "Hey Sebastian, a friend of mine asked me if I thought a single, red-blooded, American male could be just friends with an equally single, beautiful, hot-blooded, American female. My answer was I don't think so because something would happen to change the dynamic; an innocent hug that is held a little too long, an accidental touching of hands, maybe simply a deep meaningful look into each other's eyes over a shared joke that is suddenly anything but funny. What do the stats say Sebastian?"

That was all that was needed to send Sebastian, the other resident genius and conspiracy theorist and possibly the only other person in the whole world that loved a challenge maybe even more than Patton himself, down the rabbit hole of theory and conjecture. His rant lasted a good 20 minutes during which time Patton watched LaSalle and Percy out of the corner of his eye. Oh man, this was working better than he planned! They looked sooo uncomfortable, LaSalle kept fidgeting like he couldn't find a good spot on his chair and Percy looked like she was going a little green around the gills. So, of course, when Sebastian came up for air, Patton's next question was, "What do you guys think?"

If looks could kill, he'd be lying dead on the floor. It was all he could do not to burst out laughing. As it was, it took all his concentration to not even crack a smile. They both started talking over each other, "yeah, people can be just friends…it's 2016…people can control themselves…we're not wild animals." At that point Percy released a wide yawn saying, "Wow, look at the time, I've gotta run, gotta be up early for work. See you guys tomorrow. LaSalle piped up, "Yeah me too, nite fellas. Percy I'll walk you to your car."

Once Chris had Sonja in her car, they drove to her house where he parked his truck around back and met her on the front porch. Sonja looked at him and said, "Shit Chris! Do you think they know?" LaSalle shook his head, "How could they? Percy, we've been careful, nobody knows anything." He reached out and drew her toward him, "come here baby." "Baby?" Sonja cocked her head to the left and raised one eyebrow. "Yes, Baby, or do you prefer Sweetheart, maybe Snuggle-bunny? Personally I prefer Sweet Cheeks, and I ain't talking about the ones on yo face, tho they're nice too." Sonja's jaw dropped as she exclaimed in a breathless rush, "Christopher!" LaSalle leaned down and said softly, "Yes Baby, I wanna hear you say my name just like that, over and over again." He grinned at her shocked expression, swooped her up and carried her into the house to engage in a serious round of name calling.

The next day at work, the two agents were alone in the squad room as Pride had been called away for a meeting with the Mayor. They went into the kitchen to get coffee, Chris was trailing and as he passed the kitchen door he looked back to sweep the rest of the office to make sure the coast was still clear. He went to Sonja, grabbed her around the waist and walked her backward into a corner against the wall. He faced her, covering her completely and bent down to nuzzle her neck. Sonja whispered, "What are you doing?" We agreed no PDA in public or the office!" Chris replied, "Well, I just checked and no one else is here, but ok." He started to back away when Sonja grabbed him by the belt loop and pulled him back against her, "Ok, just this one time she breathed as he lowered his lips to hers. The kiss quickly turned hot as their tongues warred and Sonja seriously thought about climbing Chris, in fact had started to wrap her leg around his when they heard the roll up door announce Patton's arrival. They broke apart breathing hard. Chris replied, "Damn Woman! Ok, I hear ya, no PDA with you, we'll be indecent before we realize it… whew I need a cold shower!" Sonja said Shhhh! Straighten up your clothes and hurry up! I'll bring you a cup of coffee to your desk, MOVE! Chris grinned and tossed over his shoulder, "I love it when you're forceful," as he made his way, rather stiffly to his desk.

Patton rolled in yelling, "Hey, good morning, is anybody here?" LaSalle answered from his desk, "Yeah man, we're in here." As Patton wheeled his way into the squad room Percy was coming out of the kitchen carrying two mugs of coffee. He looked at both of them and asked, "Are you two ok?" They paused and blinked at him. It was Percy that answered, "Yeah, why?" "Well you both look kind of flushed like you might be running a fever, is something going around?" Patton asked innocently. LaSalle and Percy looked at each other slightly stunned then LaSalle said, "Naw man, we're good but don't you think it's hot in here? We might need to crank the air down a little." Patton thought about it, "Now that you mention it, it is rather warm in here. I'll get that thermostat, by the way, how's the coffee, is it good and hot?" He grinned as the turned away to go adjust the thermostat. Percy stuttered out, "Umm yeah, the coffee's hot and fresh, I just made it. Would you like me to bring you a cup?" Patton called back, "Yes please and thank you."

About 30 minutes later they all met in the kitchen for their second cup of coffee and Patton decided to bring his little game to a head. After all, he had only wanted to make them a little uncomfortable not neurotic. So, as they were sipping their coffee he said, "I want to ask you guys something. I know it' none of my business but I'm gonna ask it anyway… Are you two boning, knocking boots, bumping uglies, gettin busy?" Both LaSalle and Percy just stared at him with their mouths hanging open. LaSalle recovered first and exclaimed, "Patton, naw man! This is my partner and you know I care about her, hell I'd give my life for her, we would for each other, but why would you come at us like that?" Patton just held up his hands and replied, "Hey man, if you guys are, it's ok, I'm really happy for you, you're two of my favorite people and you both deserve to be happy. I was just curious, you know I would never tell anyone." Percy, having recovered somewhat asked, "Patton, what would make you ask that though?"

"Well" Patton began, "I don't know if you know, but I've been working on some new toys for you guys to use in the field. Percy narrowed her eyes and asked suspiciously, "what kind of toys?" Patton cleared his throat and answered haltingly, "Oh, surveillance toys, tiny cameras attached to "no-see-um" nano-drones. You can send them ahead of you around corners, into blind alleys and back rooms, stuff like that. They allow you to see everything, scope out the situation without being detected. They will be excellent for your safety." LaSalle nodded and said, "Cool."

Patton again cleared his throat, "Yeah, well, I was testing the drones and I have one set to each of your personal body signatures. When you came in this morning the drones detached from their docks and have been hovering in the air space above you. When I got here I called them back to dock and download. Imagine my surprise when I saw you two almost burn the kitchen down without even touching the stove. I almost needed a cold shower."

LaSalle couldn't help it, he snorted with laughter while Percy gave him the evil eye, exclaiming, "Chris this is not funny! Patton I promise if you tell anyone I will personally make your life a living hell! You know that cute chick Monica you wanted Pride to hire at the bar?" Patton perked up, "Yeah, she was super-hot and I still think Pride should have hired her instead of Buckley." Sonja smirked, "I know you do. I also know that Miss Monica doesn't know about Angela, Tina Pamela, Renee or Becky does she?" It was Patton's turn to gasp like a fish out of water, finally getting out, "You wouldn't!" Sonja smiled evilly, "try me." Patton just shook his head, "Percy that's cold!" LaSalle just grinned, "That's my girl. See Patton good ole detective work will never be replaced by electronic gadgets, so Roll Tide!" The partners hi-fived each other loudly.

Patton smile and said, "See, now there's the dynamic duo I've been missing. This is how you guys keep people from finding out, just be yourselves around each other. Don't be all stiff and weird, that's a dead give-away that something's up. Also, you might wanna be careful about PDA cause seriously… a few more minutes and y'all woulda been butt naked and getting freaky up in here." Since they didn't have to hide any more, at least not in front of Patton, LaSalle gave Percy a look like he was imagining just that scenario as he licked his lips and waggled his eyebrows. Sonja flashed him a slow sexy smile and Patton exclaimed loudly, "Oh Lord, help us all!" The three burst into fits of laughter as Pride walked in and asked, "What did I miss?" Which caused them to laugh even harder.


	3. Chapter 3: Pride's Price

**Pride's Price**

 **(Scene)**

NCIS Agents Christopher LaSalle and Sonja Percy are at LaSalle's apartment sitting on the floor in front of his sound system. Their backs are pressed against the front of the couch and there is a glass of wine beside each of them. There are candles burning all around the living room and they are looking through LaSalle's music collection discussing music.

 **Percy:** LaSalle you have an awful lot of Elvis in here.

 **LaSalle:** Percy the man was and still is King.

 **Percy:** _{rolling her eyes}_ I'm sure even you heard that he's left the building right? Don't get me wrong I like him, but this much is definitely overkill.

 **LaSalle:** Says you, for me it's just an appreciation of fine art and I'm a collector.

 **Percy:** What else do you have?

 **LaSalle:** Let's see, I have Tim McGraw and of course Faith. I have some Parmalee, Blake Shelton, that kid, Scotty McCreery, he's pretty good. Rascal Flatts, I love those guys. And Carrie Underwood, she's good and she's cute.

 **Percy:** _{_ _flipping through CDs, stops in mid-flip}_ LaSalle, did I just see Luther Vandross, and Beyonce?

 **LaSalle:** Yes ma'am. First, who don't love Queen B and second, me and Lutha go way back. Shoot, his slow jams helped me have some good times during my wilder days. I remember this one time…

 **Percy:** ( _interrupting_ )… Dude! If you want THIS time to go well, you will not finish that sentence.

 **LaSalle:** _{grinning}_ I'm just saying. _{sobering_ } Sonja, I wanna play somethin for ya. I think it describes us to a tee. _{_ _rummaging through his stacks, finds CD, puts in and hits play}_

 **Percy:** _{Not knowing what she's about to hear sits slightly smiling, slightly shaking her head, hears the first strains of the song bleed from the surround sound speakers. Her smile turns into a look of astonishment as LaSalle turns around she breathes}_ …No… You… Didn't!

 **LaSalle** **:** _{The sultry sounds of Luther Vandross and Beyonce singing, "The Closer I Get To You," wafts up from the speakers}_ This is a song I've never played for anyone before, it reminds me of us Sonja. _{Holding out his hands to pull her up from the floor he asks}_ … Dance with me?

 _{Percy lets herself be pulled off the floor and enfolded into his arms where they sway together, her head on his chest. LaSalle starts speaking, reciting the words to the song. Instead of the word "lying" he changes the first word to "standing"…}_

 **LaSalle** : _**'Standing here next to you, Time just seems to fly, Needing you more and more, Let's give love a try.**_ _ **'**_ _{He's surprised when Sonja leaning slightly away from his chest, looks into his eyes and unleashes her beautiful voice to sing to him…}_

 **Percy** : _**'Sweeter and sweeter love grows, And Heaven's there for those, Who fool the tricks of time, With hearts of love we'll find true love, In a special way.'**_

 **LaSalle:** _{speaking softly}_ … _**'The closer I get to you, Baby, the more you make me see.'**_ _{Sonja echoes him singing}_ … _ **(The more you make me see.)**_

 **LaSalle:** ' **By giving me all you've got, Your love has captured me.'** _{Sonja echoes him}_ … **(Your love captured me.)**

 **Percy:** _**'Over and over again, I try to tell myself, that we could never be more than friends, When all the while inside, I knew this was real.'**_ _{Chris speaking}_ _ **… (Got to be real) 'The way you make me feel.'**_

 **Both:** _{him speaking her singing}_ _**'My baby, my baby, my baby, my love.'**_ _{Sonja turns 'love' into an escalating run}_ … _ **(Looovvveee…Oooh!)**_

 **Both:** _**'Come a little closer so that we can see into the eyes of love.'**_

 **Percy:** **'I wanna see into those eyes of love.'**

 **Both:** _ **'Just a little closer let me speak to you I wanna softly tell you something.'**_

 **LaSalle:** _**'Here I am, Here's my love, I just want you to come closer.'**_

 **Both:** _**'Come a little closer, I wanna whisper in your ear cause I wanna tell you something.'**_

 **Percy:** _**'I wanna whisper in your ear so soft, so come closer love.'**_

 **Both:** _**'Move on in real close, so we can celebrate the way we feel about each other's loving.'**_

 **LaSalle:** _**'I wanna tell you words of love.'**_ _{Song ends}_

 **Percy:** Oh Chris, you just did, that's my favorite song ever!

 **LaSalle:** So Sonja, do we have a song?

 **Percy** : We do!

Chris leaned down and kissed her softly. He grabbed the remote and put the song on continuous replay. Christopher took Sonja's hand and led her to his bedroom where they made love differently than they ever had before. They were slow and methodical, they took time to explore each other thoroughly. They in truth this time Made…Love.

Meanwhile…

Pride stopped by Chris' apartment to check up on the young agent that he thought of as the son he never had. The young man was in such a good place these days. It appeared as if he had finally gotten out of the spiral of his feelings about the whole Savannah situation. Pride knew it couldn't be easy, hence the emotional wellness check this late afternoon. Pride knocked at the back door but didn't get an answer. He was heading around to the front when he passed by the living room window and stopped dead in his tracks. He was at just the right angle to see through the barely open blinds and what he saw had him not believing his eyes.

Chris had Sonja in his arms in an intimate embrace. It looked like they were slow dancing. When he listened harder he thought he heard the faint strains of a song with an unmistakable voice…Luther Vandross. Pride inhaled sharply and looked up again, they were looking into each other's eyes and… was Sonja singing to him?

Shaken to his core, Pride left Chris' apartment without bothering to announce his presence. He drove around the city he loved so much just thinking. Then he went to the only place he could…Loretta Wade's.

Dr. Loretta Wade, one of Pride's oldest friends, opened the door, took one look at his face and said, "OK, this is going to be a brown liquor night huh? Come on in and have a seat, I'll get you a glass." Once they were seated and had drinks in hand, Loretta patted Prides' knee and said, "Ok Dwayne, what's bothering you? Pride took a sip of his drink, sighed and said, "Loretta, I think Chris and Sonja are having an affair." To which Loretta replied, "Of course they are dear." Pride stared at her, "You knew?" She just smiled and said again, "of course dear." Pride exclaimed, "How!" Loretta looked at him with kind and smiling eyes, "Dwayne, those children have been a collision course for each other since you put them together as partners. I have a feeling it may have been even before then." Pride shook his head still unbelieving, "How long?" Loretta pursed her lips and thought a moment, "Umm, I'd say probably a good six months or so for sure." Pride pondered out loud, "How could I have missed this?" Loretta just laughed lightly, "Easy, because you're not a woman Dwayne." "What's that supposed to mean?" Pride sounded abashed. "Oh don't get your knickers in a twist. I just mean you don't have that woman's intuition about all things emotional, especially couples or "shipping", as the kids call it these days. Take for instance Merri, she might not have known for sure but she felt something there. Remember, she's the one that dubbed LaSalle, Percy's 'Work Husband.'"

Pride thought about it for a minute, looked at Loretta and asked, "Now what am I supposed to do about this?" Loretta simply smiled her sage, all-knowing smile and replied, "Dwayne, correct me if I'm wrong, but is there any law against partners fraternizing?" Pride bowed his head and held his forehead between his thumb and index finger, looking for all the world like he had the biggest migraine ever. "No, there's no law, but it's not encouraged," he finally replied looking up at her. Loretta nodded once, "Then far be it from me to assume to tell you how to run your office and your agents, but here's a question… is it working? Are Chris and Sonja working well, or is their work suffering?" Pride paused before answering, "Truthfully Loretta, I rarely, if ever, have seen better partnering, including myself." Loretta patted his knee again, "Well dear, that seems to be your answer doesn't it?"

The next day at Headquarters…

Pride called LaSalle and Percy to join him in the courtyard. They both came out looking askance of him. Pride took a deep breath and launched in… "Christopher, Sonja," he said looking at each in turn, "I've been made aware of a possible situation concerning the two of you." The two agents unconsciously moved closer together as if closing ranks. Pride nodded a couple of times and looked into their faces where he met their wary eyes. "Tell me the truth, are you two together, as in intimately?" The both inhaled hugely and Sonja answered first with a simple, "Yes." LaSalle jumped in, "Yeah King it's true, but nothing has changed. This hasn't affected our work at all." Pride answered, "See Christopher, that's where you're wrong. This has most definitely affected your work. "BUT!" LaSalle started to interrupt, but Pride held up his palm, "Let me finish… I have never, since I've known you, seen you so… focused, so mellowed out, so happy and well adjusted." "Huh?" LaSalle said not quite believing what he was hearing. "I've seen a significant leveling out in Sonja's case too. Son, what I'm trying to say is that you two are good for each other, very good in fact. Your teamwork is solid and you work like a finely tuned machine. LaSalle breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks King, that's great right?" Percy had been quietly searching Pride's face while he and Chris were talking, now she said, "I sense a BUT coming on." Pride looked at her and nodded, "You're right Sonja. This past year, through everything, you guys have been tight. Your detective work has reached new highs, but you guys are still in what I call the "Honeymoon" phase of your relationship. Everything is still rosy and bright. But what happens when the rose-colored glasses come off huh? Sonja, what happens when Christopher pisses you off or steps on your toes?" Sonja interjects quickly, "You mean like he does every other week?" Pride grinned despite himself, "Ok fair enough." Chris, what happens when Sonja has to defuse another bomb, or has to go undercover as a Perp's date? How are you going to handle that?"

LaSalle looked pensive for a moment, "Look King, I hear ya, but here are the facts… I Love Her! Chris drew himself up to his full height, took a deep breath, glanced at Sonja, looked right into King's eyes and repeated more softly… I love her and I trust her with my life. That means I will do whatever is necessary to ensure her safety and success, even if that means standing by watching her take dangerous assignments. She is a highly trained agent, just like me and she is fantastic at what she does. I admire the hell outta her and wouldn't want to change a hair on her head. I accept her as she is. Sonja looked first at LaSalle with her heart melting through her eyes, then at King. I feel the same way about him. Yes, even with all of his Southern, Bama, Caveman ways. I accept and love him for who he is. LaSalle continued, "King, we're in it for the long haul. And I'll state here and now, in front of you, that if there ever comes a time when we can't work together or become a danger to each other or the team, that's the day I'll leave NCIS." Sonja breathed, "Chris!" He glanced at her but kept talking to Pride. "King, we can do this, don't split us up!" LaSalle and Percy joined hands and looked at Pride. They had made their case, there was nothing left to do but await Pride's decision. Pride looked back and forth between his two agents. He shook his head, exhaled and grinned, "Son, I wouldn't dream of splitting you two up. Like I said, "You have the best partnership I've seen in a long time. I just wanted to make sure you all are being realistic and thinking this through. Both agents breathed a huge sigh of relief. LaSalle shook King's hand, "thank you and we have thought it through." Pride pulled Sonja into a hug that he widened to include LaSalle. Sonja looked at Pride, "We're gonna take it as it comes."

Pride set the two agents back from him and said, "Now, I have something to tell you and keep in mind it's non-negotiable…I'm adding FBI Special Agent Tammy Gregorio to our team. Both of the younger agents started to protest but Pride held up his hand and said, "Non-negotiable! If I'm letting you do your thing, I need this to work. I need her to want to work with us on a permanent basis. She's well versed in all manner of engagement. She's an Ace Sniper who's already proven her ability. Yes she's a little stiff, but she's teachable and that's the most important characteristic of all. I need you guys on board. I need you to make her feel welcome. Sonja, I need you to ease up on her a little, give her a chance. Sonja replied, "I'll have you know, we've been getting along a lot better lately, she's starting to grow on me. Percy and LaSalle looked at each other and said, "Ok."

Later at Pride's Bar…

The entire team was gathered including Special Agent Gregorio. Pride bought a round of drinks for everyone, and they were just relaxing, talking about cases, their days and myriad other trivial things that happened during the day. Pride excused himself for a moment and walked to the bar, where he spoke quickly and quietly to Buckley, the Bartender. When he returned to the table, Dr. Wade narrowed her eyes at him but he just smiled and winked at her. A few minutes later they heard a voice over the PA system…"This goes out to Chris and Sonja."

The strains of Luther and Beyonce's, " _The Closer I Get To You,"_ curled melodically from the speakers. LaSalle and Percy sat frozen, afraid to look anywhere except at each other, until Pride leaned across the table and said, "They're playing your song, don't let it go to waste." He pulled the both of them out of their seats and pushed them toward the dance floor. They went reluctantly at first and then with a sense of relief. They came together on the dance floor like they had been born there, they were in their own little world, lost in each other.

Pride sat down next to Loretta, "Well, it's out now, no more secrets." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "You did good Dwayne." Pride looked at her, "You know, Luther is one of my absolute favorite performers ever, and this is one of his best. It would be a shame to let it go to waste. What do you say we show these kids how it's done?" Loretta smiled, took Pride's pro-offered hand and said, "Of course dear." They joined Sonja and Chris on the dance floor.

Sebastian, having been embolden by his recent daring brush with prison breaking crazies, asked Tammy to dance, to which she replied with a dead-pan expression, "No." She watched LaSalle and Percy on the dance floor then muttered to herself, "I knew something was up with that whole City Mouse, Country Mouse thing." She looked over at Sebastian and Patton, "Neither one of you seem tremendously surprised, what gives?" Patton suddenly got very interested in his beer. Sebastian said, "I'm not surprised because I did an extrapolation on the ratio of single men to women, and with the odds at only two single age appropriate women… Sonja and Merri… well let's just say I was relieved when I found out it wasn't Merri because…" Tammy held up her hand, "Sebastian, if I agree to dance with you will you stop talking?" Sebastian replied with an eager and loud, "Yes!" Tammy stood up from the table, "Alright let's go, but keep your hands above the waist." The joined the others on the dance floor.

When Chris and Sonja came out of their disbelieving trance they looked around them to find the entire team, including Patton with a very willing Miss Monica on his lap, turning circles around the dance floor. They smiled at each other and Sonja whispered, "Chris, is this real?" Just as softly Chris answered, "Sonja I ain't sure, but if I'm dreaming please don't wake me up." The song was coming to an end when LaSalle yelled across the bar… "Play it again Buckley!" He did, and they danced the night away.

 **The End**

 **{This is the end of the story, but never of our super duo. Be on the lookout for the next saga in our world of Persalle. It will be entitled Tragedy and Triumph. Also if you've never heard the Luther Vandross and Beyonce version of "** _ **The Closer I Get To You**_ **," I strongly suggest you Google it or look it up on Youtube. It is beautiful, and if you listen to it, it will give you a better sense of how things went with Chris and Sonja, when it became their song. Until next time, I'll be eagerly awaiting your comments on Pride's Price. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews on A Moment in Time with LaSalle and Percy and Magnets and Mirrors.**

 **Sincerely, Brice72}**


End file.
